How I Met You
by sarillen
Summary: Sarina Elsa Andersen. Young. Free. Brave. Those are the words that come to mind when I think of her. At least they were. Sari has all these walls around herself, she's a expert at it. But really... I know better. MunchingBrotato, rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1- Breaking

**Sari's POV**

Normal kids pull themselves out of bed in the morning to a alarm clock.

I pull myself out of bed at 2 AM to the screams of my parents. Maybe 4 AM if it's a good week.

It was a really bad day today. The screams were louder, and they sounded more vicious. I became immune to it long ago, but as I tried to snuggle deeper into my blankets, my heart seemed to ache. I cuddled with my pillow until I heard glass break. I flinched, and even though my brain was telling me I shouldn't go down there, my instinct was screaming at me to. I jumped out of my bed, and my covers dropped to the floor. It was so cold in this house. I shook as I quietly walked down the stairs. Not that they would notice if I was loud anyway.

The sight I saw was all too familiar. My mom, shouting. Broken glass at my dad's feet, a cut on his arm. I felt sick. Before they could notice me, I went back up the stairs to my cozy room. It had worked as a sanctuary for a certain extent, but some nights, like this night, it just wouldn't do. My eyes darted from my desk to my bed, still weighing my options as to stay or to go. I could grab my purse off my desk, and go to my grandpa's house or deal with it and take the risk of accidental injury and more emotional damage.

Grandpa's house it is.

I grabbed my small purse off my desk, opening it to see what I call my survival kit. My wallet, phone, car keys, a bottle of water, a pair of sandals and candy. I was ready.

I went back down the stairs, only to realize they were in the kitchen now. I looked down at the broken glass mere feet away from me, recognizing it immediately as a vase that used to sit on the mantle. I sighed heavily, and went out the front door. The night air was warm, and a welcome change from the cold house. The wooden porch felt nice beneath my feet and I almost wished I could stay out there all night. But then the screams started again, and I knew I couldn't. With a heavy heart, I trudged down the few brick stairs and made my way across the lawn to where I always parked my car, under one of the few big oak trees in our yard. I fished in my purse for the car keys to my Subaru. I curled my toes, savoring the feeling of my bare feet in the grass. I grabbed my keys and unlocked the door, stepping inside. Soon I was out of earshot of the screams and I relaxed slightly. I pulled out my phone, driving slowly. I was glad there was no cars out so I could drive at this slow speed. I called my grandpa, praying silently he'd pick up.

"Hello?" His voice was tired.

"Papa?" My voice sounded much weaker than I thought it would, and I realized I hadn't stopped trembling yet.

"Baby? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. I just had to get out of there again."

"Oh, Honey... I'm not home. Late night at the office." His words left me momentarily speechless.

"W-what?" I choked.

"I'm so sorry. Use your spare key." He replied. Tears had started to slip out of my eyes by then.

"Dad f-found it." I hiccuped. Nights like these started becoming more common so he had given me a key. My dad had found it and yelled at me, but I didn't think it would matter much since Papa almost never worked late nights.

"On no. Hang on, baby, I'm on my way, just wait-"

"I'll be okay." I interrupted. I didn't want him to have to work even more nights. The spare key was supposed to be a alternative, but when my dad found it that was over quick.

"It's not right for-"

"The world isn't right. If it was I wouldn't be making this call. I'll be fine, Papa. I can wait." A part of me wished he would protest anyway, but at the same time I knew I couldn't keep putting such a burden on him. He sighed heavily.

"I'll be off in a few hours. Call me if something happens."

"Alright. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye." And with that, he hung up. I pulled over, and put my face in my hands, letting my phone tumble to the floor of the car. I had nowhere to go, it was 2 AM, and I was wide awake. I finally decided to just drive. I turned the radio to a random station.

_Hey girl, look at my mom, she's got it going on_  
_Ha, you're blinded by her jewelry._  
_When you turn your back she pulls out a flask_  
_And forgets his infidelity._

My demons were most definitely after me tonight, this part of the unknown song was basically my life. Before I could hear anymore I turned the radio off for good. I didn't need anymore songs reminding me of my messed up life. I don't know how long I had driven before my stomach rumbled, clearly audible in my silent car. I needed food. I took in my surroundings, and saw a McDonald's nearby. A hamburger couldn't hurt. I pulled in a parking space, and grabbed my purse from the passenger seat. I flipped open the mirror on my visor to see my dark green eyes were red and puffy from my silent cries. Looking at them made me want to cry even more. Not caring at that point, I picked up my phone from the floorboard and shoved it in my bag. I strapped on my sandals, and took my keys. I stepped out and locked the car. I walked into that McDonald's looking like the mess I was.

I was always wary of my appearance, but not tonight.

I, Sarina Elsa Andersen, was officially on the edge of breaking for the first time in my life, and it didn't feel good.


	2. Chapter 2- The Girl

**an: so this sucks since i was like sooo tired when i wrote this. i should be better by the next chapter, since sari's feelings are quite sadly based on some of my own so i can write hers better. and i really didn't expect to actually get positive feedback, so thank you for that lol. anyway, enjoy this crappy chapter.**

**Tyler's POV**

"You're awful." I complained as Kyle howled with laughter through the Skype call. The red-tinted screen adorned with the words 'You died!' mocked me and I frowned before finally cracking a smile at Kyle's unreasonably loud laughs.

"I'll get you back." I chuckled as I clicked 'respawn'.

"I know." He replied simply, I tapped my fingers on my desk. Kyle and I were bored and just messing around on Minecraft. My eyes shifted to the clock on the wall. 2:15. It was so much later than I had thought.

"I want food." I groaned.

"Go get food." Kyle said. I sighed.

"I'm lazy, but I'm really craving McDonald's."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Go get some. Run to your dear McDonald's." I laughed.

"You don't mind? I'll be back in 30 minutes, tops." I quickly said. Kyle chuckled.

"Hurry up." I smiled gratefully as I bid him goodbye. I tiptoed upstairs. I didn't want to wake my parents, although I didn't think they'd mind that I was going out this late. I had just graduated high school and I was moving out soon, not too far away though. Just a little apartment a few miles away from home. I shut the backdoor behind me as I walked out into the fresh summer air. I smiled to myself. I felt better than I ever had before, and I was certain this summer would be great. The drive to the McDonald's was riddled with thoughts of my future which seemed very bright. I pulled into the McDonald's parking lot, since the drive-thru was out of order. I got out and locked my car.

I ordered my food, and walked out of the McDonald's, ready to get back home. I stopped halfway to my car. There was this sound... It was faint, but it sounded like someone... Crying? I frowned, trying to locate it. After wandering around for a few minutes, I finally found a person.

It was a girl, sitting on a bench on the opposite side of where I had parked. She was in what looked like pajamas, and had her knees pulled up to her chest, long strands of light blonde hair blocking her face. I opened my mouth to say something, but before I could say anything, her head snapped up. Her swollen green eyes widened.

"Are you alright?" The words tumbled out of my mouth before I could stop them. She inhaled deeply, pushing a wisp of hair away, only for it to fall back in place a second later.

"No. I'm not." She replied, and before I could say another word, she was gone. I stood there for a second like a idiot. I was honestly a little shocked. I've seen some strange things, but a girl crying at McDonald's at 2 AM wasn't one of them.

It was on my mind all the way home. She seemed familiar, so familiar, but I couldn't figure out where or when I had seen her. I didn't mention it to Kyle, but it bothered me so much. I couldn't get her out of my head for some reason. At about 4 AM when Kyle and I finally said goodnight I thought it would stop. Unfortunately, it didn't. I just laid in my bed for the rest of the night, staring up at the ceiling which was slightly blurry due to my lack of glasses. I flopped onto my side.

"I have to be going insane," I muttered. I finally felt my eyelids droop, but I could have sworn I saw her green eyes before I lost all consciousness and faded into a deep slumber.

I think that's when I realized that the emerald-eyed girl and I would definitely meet again.


	3. Chapter 3- The Guy

**an: the last chapter sucked, so i'm updating again. this is a bit better and i hope you people like it.**

**Sari's POV**

I got my food, but even though I was hungry, I couldn't manage to take more than a bite or the hamburger I ordered. When I'm stressed, which is always, I either eat a lot or hardly anything. It was obviously the latter tonight.

It kind of felt good to let the tears fall for once, even if I was in a public place. But at this point I didn't really care about much, not even my life. Considering my parents, it probably wasn't worth it to even try to be something. I could end up just like them, throwing the same insults, yelling the same curse words, until the words just became blurred and meaningless. Until I was just screaming as if I was a robot and programmed to do so.

My vision was obscured by the moisture in my eyes, and I wiped them several times. I didn't want to have a total mental breakdown in McDonald's, although I'm pretty sure the employees already thought I was crazy.

I forced myself to take a few more bites of the burger. It wasn't something I wanted to do, but I didn't want to starve myself. I finally threw the rest away and walked out into the parking lot. I wandered aimlessly around the building, dragging the tips of my fingertips over the rough red brick and then the smooth yellow plastic of the McDonald's sign attached to the side of the building. After my legs got tired, I sat on a cold metal bench near one of the exits and pulled my knees up to my chest, staring at the night sky through the wisps of blonde hair in my face. The stars glimmered so brightly tonight. Just when I thought I had calmed down tears slipped out of my eyes again. For some reason the stars reminded me of when I was happy. That had to have been years ago. Before my parents started fighting and practically abandoned me.

Even after they forgot about everything except their grudges against each other, I was the perfect child. I had good grades, I did as I was told. They didn't seem to care though. I wasn't good enough for a small smile and a 'I love you' once in a while. I was invisible to them, and no matter how hard I tried not to be I went unnoticed.

The horrible thing is that I still love them with all my heart. Even after all the things they've done, all the times I've been put to the side, I still have hope that one day it'll all be okay again. But even with that tiny bit of hope deep down in my heart, in reality it would never happen. No matter how much I used to want it to be, my life is not fairytale it once was. All that remains now are distant memories of what my family one had.

Happiness.

Until that one week when my dad came home late every night, as cliche as it is. Everything changed for the worse after that.

They lost meaning, and so did I. It was scary at first, watching them fight, but after a while it just became routine, something as normal as falling asleep. I became a numb shell of my formerly vibrant self.

It wasn't up until I finished middle school that it started to seriously bother me, and doubts flew into my mind. I started wondering why didn't they just forgive each other, or get a divorce and end the suffering for all of us. Most people would've gotten help or sided with one. But I didn't. I stayed silent, shutting myself away, almost never speaking a word, even at school. I don't even think my classmates knew my name until graduation. I was known as 'Hoodie Girl' for the black oversized hoodie I wore every day. It covered my hands and the hood drooped over my eyes so no one could really see me. The only reason they could tell I was a girl was my long blond hair and my voice on the rare occasions I spoke. A few people were kind enough to reach out to me, but I rejected the care no matter how much I wanted a friend to come to when things got bad. I was so sure no one would take the burden. There are nights like these, where I really regret it. Because I'm alone, and it really sinks in I'll never have someone to comfort me besides my grandpa. And I sure as heck will never have someone to actually be romantically involved with. I'm too afraid of becoming like my parents. I've watched as they destroyed their lives, my dad spending all his time at work and with 'the other woman' and my mom drowning herself in alcohol to the point where she's mistaken me for my dad's girlfriend. I stretched my arm out and stared at the white scar trailing down it, a constant reminder of that horrifying night only 4 months ago. Just looking at it brought me back to the moment she sliced my arm open with a kitchen knife, and I could almost feel the pain rippling through me. Tears stung my eyes for the hundredth time, and I resumed my former position, trying to silence myself, but somehow that only made it worse.

Suddenly I heard footsteps near me. Certain it was a employee, I quickly looked up. It was a guy, in pajamas. He looked slightly tired and his brown hair was ruffled.

"Are you alright?" He asked, and the words seemed to come out faster than they should've. I felt frozen. He was asking a question so many others had asked me before. My reply was always what they wanted to hear, but then again, that was then. And tonight, I've changed. I'm not the same Sarina Andersen.

"No. I'm not." And on that note, I fled to the safety of my car. I got into the backseat and grabbed my small throw blanket from the back floorboard, along with a tiny pillow, another part of my survival kit. I laid down in the backseat of my car, and tried to sleep.

My attempts all ended in failure, and my thoughts wandered to the guy and what I had told him. I felt a twinge of regret, and it was eating at me. I had just told a stranger the truth when I told everyone else lies. Maybe that was what was bothering me so much. I suddenly felt like I had confided in him, although it was probably the simplest question... well, ever. But still, I had just told someone what I had never told anyone before- that I wasn't really okay.

As much as it would have made sense, maybe that wasn't what was keeping me up. I mean, I had a lot to think about considering I had just graduated and had no clue what I was going to do to my life. Not to mention I was still stuck in my parent's house, but that probably wouldn't last long knowing my grandpa. I'd be willing to bet I'd be out of there and into his house in a week. But every time my mind just went back to the guy. I felt like slapping myself. Why did he seem so... familiar?

"I'm too weird." I muttered, just as sleep finally took me. But even as I fell asleep, my thoughts were on the random guy at McDonald's.

I had a feeling that this wasn't the last time he and I would meet.


End file.
